


You Jerk

by ZadedIvey



Series: Konoha Rumble [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZadedIvey/pseuds/ZadedIvey
Summary: Sakura wasn't really looking forward to the festival, but perhaps she could expect better things in the new year.She was planning to leave soon after she arrived, but lucky for her, she stuck around long enough to get a special surprise...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Konoha Rumble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	You Jerk

The Festival of Life was an event everyone had been looking forward to after the war. It was a celebration hosted every year, as it was believed to bring good karma to all before the new year started. And since the villages ninja stats had significantly increased in the past year, this would be the biggest celebration to date.

Sakura, unlike the others, couldn’t really find it in herself to be excited about the celebration this year. The only thing she was happy about was that she could spend some time alone. Maybe curl up on the coach and read one of the new medical scrolls she got from Tsunada. She knew she was fooling herself, but she could dream, couldn’t she? She thought she had been doing very well, until Ino managed to get her hands on her.

She had at least managed to talk Ino into letting her dress herself for the event. But it also helped that Ino was more worried about her boyfriend coming back in time for the fireworks that would mark the beginning of the new year.

That very morning some of the Rookie 9 had been sent on a mission to investigate a near by village by the border of Konoha. Tsunada had gotten reports that a lot of the villagers had started disappearing and no one had been able to find them. Tsunada sent out two teams, the first consisting of Shikamaru who was assigned as the team leader, Sai, Ino’s boyfriend, and Tenten, Neji’s girlfriend. 

The second team that got sent out was led by Itachi, along with Naruto, Hinata’s boyfriend, and Kiba. Of course, they had tried to get Tsunada to assign the mission for the next day, but quickly stopped pestering her when she started throwing her sake cups at them.

Everyone knew she had an unhealthy addiction to alcohol, so the fact that she went that far really showed that she was in a bad mood.

Thinking back on it, her heart jumped a little bit and she couldn’t help the blush that crept up her cheeks. Sure, the hot water in the bath she was taking could be a contributing factor, but she was not that naïve. Just thinking Itachi’s name made her lose control of herself.

She really couldn’t be blamed for her thoughts. He really had it all. Brains, looks, power, kind heart, he was charming and witty, the list just goes on. He didn’t lord his position as the next clan leader over anyone, and didn’t treat anyone differently just because of his status, even if they came from a civilian background like her.

But she had to face reality. Even though they had spoken a few times, and been on the same team for one or two missions, there was no way it would ever happen. Thanks to Sasuke, she knew that since Itachi’s 22 birthday, he had been receiving even more pressure form the clan elders to find a wife and produce an heir. 

Ino, being the nosey pig she is, had managed to get the information out of her. She tried to convince her to confess her feelings, and for a while she had thought about doing it. But the more she thought about it, the more she didn’t feel confident enough to not humiliate herself if she did. Beisdes, she would never be able to live with the humiliation and the heartbrake if he didn’t feel the same way. Ino still pestered her to come out with it, threatening to tell him herself if she didn’t do it soon, but she just couldn’t.

So, she resorted to trying to date other men to try and get over her crush. After all, there were plenty of men that expressed interest in her on a daily basis, some even going as far as coming to the hospital to try and get her to go out with them to lunch.

It wasn’t that she couldn’t get a man, or that she had specific standards that she wanted met. She had dated men ranging from civilian, to Chuunin to Anbu. But lately it had been getting very weird. No matter who she dated, as soon as she started showing any real interest in the guy, they seemed to just up and disappear. Even if they saw each other again by chance, they quickly turned around and left or just pretended she wasn’t there in the first place.

To say it did a number to her self-esteem was an understatement. Looking at the makeup in front of her, and starring at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was something wrong with her. It had gotten to a point, that one night she had gotten so drunk that she went to Ino’s place, kicked Sai out, and cried herself to sleep.

Looking at the time, she got up from her vanity, dusted herself off and walked over to her full length mirror. Her burgundy knee length dress came to a deep v on her chest, showing a decent amount of cleavage. The dress had been a gift from Ino after that night. She had paired it with her black strapless heels, left her shoulder length hair loose with a slight curl at the end. Once she was satisfied with her image, she locked up and left.

She arrived earlier than planned, but she hopped that if Ino saw he r having a good time, that she would allow her to leave before the fireworks started. Looking around she couldn’t help but smile as she saw all the kids running around the stalls that had been set up. Looking at the couples that would walk past her, she felt a tug at her heart and her eyes started to mist over slightly as she saw them holding hands and sharing loving glances. 

She hoped for her friend’s sake, that the other would manage to get back soon. She knew feeling jealous because they had all found someone was stupid, but she just couldn’t help it. She did take pleasure in knowing that they wouldn’t be alone anytime soon. All of them were in very serious, committed relationships. There was even a rumour going around that Naruto was going to purpose to Hinata soon.

Freezing in place she wondered what the chances of her slipping away would be before they made it to her. Stupid, stupid, stupid. With her spacing out for so long, she hadn’t registered their chakra signatures in time. So, when she heard Sai’s voice, and Naruto’s squeal of joy, she knew she was done for. Well, suppose she should be grateful that she had managed to avoid Ino so far. Kami only knows what that crazy pig would make her do if she got her hands on her.

She turned to face them with a smile on her face, and just as quickly had to try to hide her shock from showing when she saw who all was coming her way. Sai and Naruto had been her teammates at one point, so dealing with them was something she could handle. Having to even spend a minute with Itachi today of all days, was something she was not prepared for.

She had a feeling he must have known what was going through her mind, because as soon as Naruto had given her a hug, and Sai had said how she didn’t look as ugly as usual the two were off, and he had conveniently stepped into her personal bubble making it known that if she tried to leave he would be more than capable of stopping her.

“It’s good to see that you guys could make it back in time for the festival.” Itachi smiled slightly at her statement, and it took everything she had not to melt into a pile of goo right there. “Well we seemed to have missed most of it, but we made it back for the countdown at least.” Looking at the sky she noticed he was right. 

Giving him a once over as she thought about what to say next, she couldn’t help but wish she could have seen the other side of him, cause really if the front looked this good them mmmmm. He must have changed somewhere along the line since he wasn’t wearing the regulation Anbu gear, but kami have mercy if the low hanging hip hugging jeans weren’t doing amazing things to his legs. And don’t even get her started on the dark blue top he was wearing either. It was almost the perfect blend of tight, loose and with the slight v cut it had, it presented her with a teasing glance of his chest.

Maybe if she hadn’t been so zoned out, she would have noticed the way Itachi’s eyes darkened as he gave her a once over as well. Snapping back to reality, she thought she better leave before she embarrassed herself “It’s good to see you came back safe. I should go and see if I can find the others. I hope you enjoy the festival.” Turning around, she was surprised to be spun around and pulled tightly to Itachi’s chest. 

Looking up in shock, her mind quickly went into lockdown when she noticed how close his face was to hers “What are you doing?” she squeaked out, a blush quickly dusting her cheeks. Could you blame her. The object of her affection was holding her so close that she was sure that anybody passing by would mistake it for a lover’s embrace. Besides that, she could feel the rippling muscles that were hidden underneath.

“I’ve spent too much time thinking about what could be, and I’m tired of waiting.” Looking at him with confusion, she was about to voice her concerns when he closed the gap between them. Freezing up in shock, she felt him tighten his grip on her, and she was slightly grateful. Suddenly falling to the floor because she was getting the best kiss of her life would have not gone down very well for her self-esteem.

She mustered up as much strength as she could and pushed on his chest slightly. Feeling him pull back, she took in a big gulp of air before looking at him. When he just continued to stare at her, she narrowed her eyes and pushed away from him “What was that?”

He just smiled at her. God knows she loved that smile, but if he didn’t answer the question soon, she was going end up…oh my god. How is it that he kept surprising her like this? Itachi had once again taken it upon himself to step into her personal space and kiss the living day lights out of her. Even though she was enjoying it, she couldn’t just let him do anything he wanted to and think it was ok. She had questions, and she wanted answers dammit!

Before she could pull back and punch him in the face, Itachi pulled back and smiled down at her “I have been watching you for a while now Sakura. I have waited for you to return my affection’s, and thanks to Miss Yamanaka I know that you love me. Now that I know this, I can no longer stay away from you. I kept others away from you, because they were not good enough for you. I know neither am I, but I would do anything for you Sakura. I can only ask for you to give me a chance to prove my love and devotion for you.”

She was stunned. Her mouth moved a few times but nothing came out. Damn that pig, when she got her hands on her she was going to be black and blue for a week. Inner Sakura didn’t care; she was jumping all over the place in joy. This had to be a dream. She felt herself tear up, and when she felt Itachi wipe the few that ran down her cheeks she couldn’t stop the smile from forming. Oh kami you can’t be this cruel to me. “I love you Sakura.” Looking into his eyes she could see the truth of his words reflected back at her.

As the countdown started, she leaned in and gave him a brief kiss before wrapping herself in his arms “I love you too Itachi.” He simply kissed her on the head and held her closer, as they both looked to the sky. 

7…She hoped that this would last. 6…Looking at the stars that littered the sky, she sent up a silent prayer that he would not leave her after this. 5…If this wasn’t a dream, she would devote every minute of her life thanking kami. 4…But something kept nagging at the back of her mind. Something that she felt that she had overlooked in her moment of bliss. 3…Pulling back and making sure Itachi was looking her straight in the eyes she opened her mouth in preparation, rage bubbling under the surface of every word “What exactly do you mean ‘keep the others away from you’?” 2…He stared at her for a moment. 1… “I meant all those men who tried to gain your attention…” 0…As the countdown ended, and the biggest firework was lit and released into the sky showering it in hues of green, Sakura pulled back her fist and punched Itachi across the face.

Itachi expected something like this, so he managed to stop himself from moving further than five feet away from his original position. Looking up he saw Sakura turn around and start to storm off “I’ll pick you up tomorrow for our date.” “You jerk!” he just smiled at her reply and looked at the sky. It was going to be a very good new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being away for so long, I've been dealing with writers block for a while now.
> 
> But I promise, I'm back on, and as I finish the rest of the series, it will be posted...


End file.
